Just in Time: Kiwi's POV
by FishE1
Summary: Basically what it says. Season 1 Episode 13- "Just in Time" from Kiwi's point of view. Thought this fandom could use more Kiwi fics...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I recently rediscovered this show on the internet, and I realized that I've completely forgotten how much I love it! (not to mention most of the plot...) I'm slowly but surely rewatching all of the episodes, and I only just finished the first season, but I really wanted to write this after seeing "Just in Time." I love animals, so naturally I wanted to know what Kiwi was thinking throughout the whole ordeal. That's what this is. I tried to make it go along with the episode as much as possible, but it could get a little confusing if you haven't watched the episode recently. I included headings in an attempt to make it a bit easier to follow.**

**Oh, and for those of you who were looking forward to another Ninjago story... I apologize. I have an idea, but I'm just not very passionate about Ninjago at the moment. Maybe when the new season starts I'll get back to writing for Ninjago, but until that day comes... please don't hate me. And if you do, then keep it to yourself. Negative comments are the last thing I need...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Code Lyoko, nor the plot from this episode. I am only telling it from another point of view.**

* * *

In Odd & Ulrich's Room:

I pace around the small room that I am expected to stay in when my boy isn't around, which is too often in my opinion. Why does he get to run off during the day, while I have to stay here? It's not fair. Today isn't as bad as other days, because he took the time to play Fetch with me in the Park this morning, but I still wish he wouldn't be away for so long. I get lonely being by myself in this room all day.

I finally stop my pacing when a draft from under the door brings me the scent of my boy, who everyone calls "Odd," and one of his human companions, the one called "Ulrich." I begin to bark excitedly, knowing that this means they will at least stop by to see me. Suddenly, my sensitive ears pick up a strange sound. Whatever it is, it's not good. I quickly change the inflection of my bark, trying to warn them. _Wait! Don't come in here! Something's wrong!_

They obviously don't get the message. My boy opens the door, looking down at me worriedly.

"Hey! Quiet, Kiwi!" he exclaims. Of course, I understand him, but this is urgent! I can't be quiet; that sound is so annoying and dangerous and he has to help me figure out what it is! I continue my high-pitched barking, trying to make him understand.

"You heard me, quiet down!" He sounds a bit panicked now, but not because he understood my warning. What is it with humans? We dogs can understand them, but they can't understand us. They really need to open their minds a little.

Odd kneels down in front of me and strokes my head as Ulrich waits at the doorway. Despite the insistence of my barking, they just don't seem to understand. I hear the sound of the glass in the window cracking, and bark even more. _Please listen to me!_

"What's the matter? Did you smell something? What's wrong?" he asks, obviously trying to soothe me. _Well, yeah, I smelled you, but that's not what I'm barking about anymore!_ Why doesn't he understand?

Suddenly, the glass in the window shatters, and I yelp in fright. My boy quickly scoops me up and dives away from the window, protecting me from the shards falling all around us. I look up at him and whimper.

I hear Ulrich make an exclamation of surprise at the smashed window, but I'm more concerned for my boy; I don't bother paying attention to Ulrich. Odd pushes himself up, looks at the window, and then back at me.

"Did you do that?" he asks. What a stupid question. Of course I didn't do that! It was the irritating noise I heard earlier! But I'm tired of trying to communicate with him through barks, so I simply stare back. Let him interpret that however he wants.

* * *

While Odd is Reporting the Broken Window:

I lay down in the closet Odd put me in before he went to get the big, loud man called "Jim." Is he really mad at me for barking about the Noise I heard? But that can't be it. I didn't feel any anger coming off of him, just worry and confusion. I keep my ears perked up as Jim's voice comes from the room. He sounds like he's scolding my boy for something. The broken window, probably. I don't bother to follow the conversation, but I lift my head when I hear the word "ball." Are we going to play Fetch? It isn't mentioned a second time though, and I rest my head on my paws again, disappointed.

* * *

In Jeremie's Room:

Ooh! A new room! I can't believe my boy is actually letting me stay in a new room! I guess he really isn't mad at me after all. Oh, there's so much to explore! The smells in this room tell me that it's where another one of Odd's friends, the boy they call "Jeremie," stays. That makes sense, because he's here; sitting on a chair in front of a screen with all sorts of moving objects on it. There's even a human girl talking on the screen! But I don't care about that- I'm busy exploring.

"Stop chewing my slipper!" The sharp command is obviously directed at me, not the screen, but the slipper tastes so good! I try to hold on as Jeremie yanks it away from me, but he's too fast. I bark angrily at him for spoiling my fun. I guess I'll just have to find something else to play with.

I find another item and pick it up, scampering over to Jeremie to tease him with it. It apparently works, because I feel the anger and embarrassment ripple off of him, and he dashes after me, yelling at me to give the item back. Once again, I bark indignantly when he takes it away.

All of a sudden, I hear the same Noise I heard earlier in my boy's room, and I start howling. This human is supposed to be really smart- maybe he will understand what I'm trying to tell him. _Hey! Listen to me! Something weird is going on!_

Unfortunately, Jeremie doesn't seem to understand either, and the sound soon subsides. However, it's not before I hear a crash of falling debris out in the hallway, accompanied by the startled cry of the aggravating human girl called "Sissy." I wonder what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I made this two chapters because one chapter would have been too long, at least in my opinion.**

* * *

After Jeremie Leaves:

Oh, come on. I'm being left alone in a room again? And with that weird Noise making the whole place fall apart? Talk about inconsiderate. I would bark to show my irritation, but I smelled Jim out in the hallway, and I know better than to make noise when he's around.

I hear Jim say something about a dog, and I know he must be talking about me. That's an even better reason to stay quiet. I tense when I hear that terrible Noise start up again, and I try not to bark. I feel the floor shift under my paws as a crack opens somewhere nearby. This is bad. Really bad. Oh, where is my boy when I need him?

I hear a crackly voice come from the ceiling, telling the other humans to evacuate. I know that Odd will hear it and come to get me. I just hope he gets here fast.

My wishes are fulfilled when my boy opens the door a few minutes later, looking around frantically.

"Kiwi? Where are you?" he calls out. I immediately leap into his arms, licking his face joyously. _I'm right here, don't worry, _I assure him silently.

My boy carries me out into the hallway, and starts walking in the direction of the stairs. All of a sudden, he stops, and I notice that I can still smell two human girls nearby. Didn't they hear the voice that said to get out of this place? My boy opens a nearby door, revealing the room of two girls called "Milly" and "Tamiya." They both seem irritated that Odd disturbed them, but he soon warns them of the danger and they get up to come with us.

My boy sets me down on the floor and continues toward the stairs with Milly and Tamiya following. I trail behind, listening intently for any sign of the Noise. My diligence pays off when we reach the stairwell, and I pick up the sound of the Noise. I immediately bark to warn Odd and the two girls, who come to a halt at the top of the stairs.

"What's wrong with your dog?" Milly asks my boy. He doesn't get a chance to answer, because the whole building seems to shift, and the entire staircase collapses right in front of us. The humans all make frightened sounds, and I feel the alarm ripple off their skin. My boy quickly recovers, though, suppressing his fear with determination.

"About face," he declares to Milly and Tamiya, and we turn around to head back the way we came. Unfortunately, the Noise seems to have made a gap in the hallway too. It's too wide to jump across, and we're up too high in the building to jump down. Odd, Milly, and Tamiya all gasp in disbelief, while I stare at the damage in equal shock. Now what?

I look up as my boy pulls out the small rectangle he uses to talk to people that are far away. He taps it a few times, and puts it up to his ear. My ears pick up the sound of ringing, and then Ulrich's faint voice coming from the device. Odd starts talking to him, explaining our predicament, while I survey the gap again. Once more, my sensitive ears pick up the Noise, and I bark a warning.

The floor beneath us begins to tilt, and I can't take it anymore. I jump into my boy's arms, and we all attempt to get away from the rift. The floor tips even more, causing all three humans to lose their balance and hit the floor with successive thumps. The small rectangle is jarred out of Odd's hand and slides away, falling into the crack in the slanted hallway.

"No!" he cries after it. The floor begins to shake, causing us to slide closer and closer to the gap. I feel the waves of terror coming from Milly and Tamiya, and even from my boy. The fact that my boy is frightened makes me frightened, and I whimper softly. Then, the shaking stops for a moment and Odd's determination is quickly renewed.

"Look. We can't stay here!" he calls up to Milly and Tamiya. "We gotta cross over to the other side!"

"Are you out of your mind Odd? It's at least a ten meter drop!" Tamiya answers him. How dare she doubt my boy!

"Trust me, okay? I can't tell you how yet, but we're gonna make it! In the meantime, we gotta get across where we'll be safe!" His tone is reassuring, and I feel confident that he's going to get us out of this.

I trust him so much, that I'm not the least bit frightened when he relaxes and allows the two of us to go hurtling toward the gap. My faith is justified, because my boy manages to get us safely across to the floor beneath us. He sets me on the ground, and then turns around to help Milly and Tamiya.

Tamiya gets across fine, but Milly waits a little too long, and the floor begins to shake again. She barely manages to land on the floor, and nearly falls off, but Odd catches her hand and pulls her to safety. I'm extremely relieved, and I allow myself to hope even more in the possibility of our survival.

We take off down the hall, but we're once again brought to a halt by a pile of large debris that is blocking our way. I feel like flopping to the ground and moaning in exasperation. Why does everything seem to be against us? But I can't do that. My boy needs me to help protect Milly and Tamiya. The building begins to shake once more, and it becomes appallingly obvious that we have little chance of getting out of here.

I dash over to the debris pile and start sniffing frantically for any possible escape route. The intensification of the Noise eliminates my last bit of hope, and I bark in despair as the building quakes and crumbles around us. _I'm sorry, Odd. There's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry._ And for the first time, he seems to understand; I see a grim look pass across his face as he stares back at me with Milly and Tamiya cowering against him. He looks down at the two girls in an almost regretful manner, and then lifts his head to look straight back at me. But amid the cheerless expression, I detect a final, lingering flicker of courage; as if he's holding on to some mysterious hope that I can only guess at.

Suddenly, it's as if everything stops. The Noise, the shaking of the building, everything. I can't move, and it seems like no one else can either. A bright white light comes out of nowhere and envelops us, and I experience a strange feeling of weightlessness before I find myself starting to forget everything; drifting into the safety of ignorance, and the past.

* * *

**A/N: This fic was just for me to get started wrtiting for Code Lyoko. I don't think it's very good, but whatever. I expect that if I write more stories for this fandom, many of them will be centered on Kiwi or Odd. Just 'cause they're my favorites. And I assure you that I will try to make my other fics better than this one. Anyway, that's all for now. Buh-bye!**


End file.
